Teaching Instead of Learning
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: Hanamichi Sakuragi- a boy who loves to play basketball, and until now, has only been learning. And now, for the first time in his life, he is teaching basketball, along with some of his teammates, and players from other high schools to children. And he sure does love the idea of being the centre of attention-the tensai basketball man Sakuragi Hanamichi. Please R&R, F&F.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Usually I do Harry Potter fics, but this fic is a Slam Dunk one, because… Slam Dunk is one of my favourite manga's, despite my pen name (soccerisawesome19) and I really love basketball as well! So… here it is! Oh, and this will be a multi-chapter one… but there'll be only a few chapters.**

**Teaching, instead of Learning**

"Hello everyone, today, we will be teaching you some skills on how to play basketball." Sendoh said, talking to the crowd of elementary school kids in front of them.

"And one of the teachers that will be teaching you is me, the tensai basketball-man!" Sakuragi said with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Akagi smacked him on the head, causing Sakuragi to rub it, mumbling something about gorillas.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, your teachers will be us!" Miyagi said, gesturing to the several high school basketball players who had volunteered to teach the kids.

The kids whispered amongst themselves, excitedly.

Among all of this, a lone figure stood, leaning against the wall apart from the teachers. He had a hood on, had black hair, and was very tall. He had headphones on, and loud music could be heard.

"Hey fox! Get over here and do some work! Can't you see all of us working hard, and you're just standing their, doing nothing!" Sakuragi spat at him.

Maki laughed. Although Rukawa and Sakuragi were teammates, they did not work very well together.

Rukawa stepped forward, pushing his hood off of his head and not bothering to stop the music. "Baka."

Kogure pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he stepped in between the two. "Now there, calm down you two. Today we are role models for the kids."

"Bah! Whatever you say, four-eyes." Sakuragi said to Kogure. "We'll settle this later!" He said, glaring at Rukawa.

Once again, Akagi hit Sakuragi on the head.

"We'll be dividing you into 4 groups. Group number 1 goes with Nobunaga Kiyota, Jun Uozumi, me and Takenori Akagi. Group number 2 goes with Shinichi Maki, Hikoichi Aida, Toru Hanagata and Kiminobu Kogure. Group number 3 goes with Soichiro Jin, Kazushi Hasegawa, Ryota Miyagi and Hisashi Mitsui. Group number 4 goes with Kazunari Fukatsu, Kaede Rukawa, Akira Sendoh and Hanamichi Sakuragi." Fujima said, gesturing to each player.

He began to number the kids off, and each kid went to their assigned group.

"Why do I have to be with Rukawa? Bah!" Sakuragi said, mumbling furiously under his breath.

"Whatcha talking about?" Sendoh asked coolly.

"Why should I tell you?" Sakuragi asked, glaring at him.

"Chill bro, I was just asking a question!" Sendoh said, putting his hands up in defence.

Sakuragi's crew watched amusedly from the side.

"No one's trying to start a fight, Hanamichi!" Yohei called from the sidelines.

"Shut up you dumbass!" Sakuragi said, clearly in a bad mood.

And then, Haruko walked in the door.

"Oh, did everything start already? Am I late?" Haruko asked, putting her hand in front of her mouth.

"Things just got started, don't worry." Takamiya said.

"Hi Hanamichi!" Haruko called, waving.

Sakuragi lifted his head, and as he saw Haruko, his expression completely changed. He smiled widely as he began to wave widely back at her.

"Looks like she's brightened up his day." Yohei whispered to the rest of the gang.

They chuckled in agreement.

"Hi Haruko!" Sakuragi said as he began to walk towards her.

Akagi bonked him on the head, shouting for him to go and start teaching the kids. Haruko gasped.

"You'd think that she'd get used to seeing Hanamichi being hit. I guess not." Ohkusu whispered.

Sakuragi walks away to his assigned group, scowling at Rukawa, Sendoh and Fukatsu.

"Okay, so we'll be teaching you the basics first." Sendoh began.

"LIKE THE SLAM DUNK!" Sakuragi says, grinning proudly.

Overhearing, Akagi hits Sakuragi on the head. "FOCUS!"

Rukawa, ignoring Sakuragi, continues. "So let's start off with dribbling. Everyone get a ball and come back here."

Rukawa, Fukatsu and Sendoh began to go for a ball while Sakuragi stands there, doing nothing.

"Get a ball you idiot." Rukawa says coldly.

"I was just about to!" Sakuragi said as he ran to get a better ball than Rukawa.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! (If there are any of you out there)**

**I just wanted to tell you that I'm stopping this story because there is no support whatsoever (LOL I never thought I'd be saying this but I guess it's cause Slam Dunk is so old and not as popular as it used to be)**

**Anyways, if you did read it, thanks for at least reading it.**

**Hope you have a great day!**

**Fangirl on,**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


End file.
